La vie est une roulette russe
by Gentle Slave
Summary: Ce revolver braqué volontairement sur ma tempe est le fruit de l'issue de ce jeu. Celui où la défaite nous est fatale.


**Hellow tout le monde ! :3**

**Voici un nouveau OS qui porte autour de la roulette russe (ça ne vous éclaire pas plus m'enfin). Je voulais m'inspirer de ce jeu depuis le dernier épisode de SLG avec la mention de la roulette russe à un moment. Je trouvais cela intéressant d'approfondir ce sujet dans un OS ^^ Et le voici~ !**

**Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci n'est que pure fiction. Si ça dérange, je supprimerais de suite.**

* * *

><p>La vie est une roulette russe. Elle est un jeu de hasard où nous avons minimum une chance de perdre et de ne jamais revenir en arrière. Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un potentiel échec dans notre existence. Certains individus ajoutent volontairement des obstacles pour pimenter leur vie. Les autres les considèrent comme fous ou tout simplement suicidaires. Mais est-ce que nous ne le serions déjà pas un petit peu, même inconsciemment ? Cette unique balle qui manque à chaque instant de nous faire un trou dans la cervelle, la répandant sur les murs.<p>

Pour moi, c'est bien plus qu'une balle qui me menace de me faire tomber. D'après mon entourage, je ne suis qu'une personne instable, sans pitié et risquant sa vie à plusieurs reprises. Je ne le nierais pas, ils ont raison. Et ce n'est pas mon revolver que je tient en ce moment même qui me prouvera le contraire.

Les balles de mon arme ont donné raison aux cadavres à mes pieds. Ils ont gouté à la fatalité qu'engendre la défaite à ce jeu. A vrai dire, c'est moi que les ait forcé à y participer. Étant un salopard, je ne leur ai donné aucune chance de le remporter. Leur destin était déjà scellé bien avant le commencement de ce divertissement. C'est moi le maître de la partie et je suis le gagnant. C'est injuste, me diriez-vous. Mais est-ce que la vie ne l'est pas, elle aussi ?

Le résultat de leur défaite n'est que plus jouissive visuellement. Le cocktail confectionné à partir du mélange du fluide vital de mes victimes me fait languir. Je devrais plutôt dire, les victimes du jeu. Ce jeu qui représente que notre vie n'est que hasard. Certains diront que c'est trop facile de crier au fatalisme et peut être ont-ils raison. Mais pour moi, nous ne sommes que des marionnettes sous le contrôle du destin, rien de plus. C'est triste n'est-pas ? Le fait de se sentir impuissant, de ne pas pouvoir se fier à un appui car nous ne pouvons pas choisir notre futur, pliés à une puissance supérieure.

Et c'est grâce à ce destin tout tracé que je me retrouve devant les corps de ma famille. Oui, ça me fait mal de le dire, mais c'est bien ma famille. Elle qui est désormais à mes pieds, gisant sur le sol, un trou dans le crâne. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine me fit resserrer l'emprise sur mon arme et mes yeux étaient à présent fixés sur elle. Le barillet ayant une capacité de sept balles, ne contenait désormais plus qu'une seule. Hum. Une chance sur sept de perdre. Cette constatation me fit sourire. Comme quoi, leur sacrifice me permet d'avoir plus de chance de m'en sortir vivant et gagnant.

Je jetais un dernier regard à mon créateur et à mes frères. Leurs dépouilles me font presque pitié. Mais il le fallait. Je ne peux pas m'excuser, ne soyez pas mauvais joueurs ! C'est la faute au hasard que vous soyez tombés sur l'une des chambres du barillet contenant une balle. Vous savez, je n'ai laissé qu'une place libre dedans. Vous auriez bien pu tomber sur cet emplacement...

Mais j'ai aussi envie de me prêter au jeu. Je veux sentir l'adrénaline submerger mon corps au moment où je presserais la détente. Une seule cartouche me suffira. J'ai déjà accumulé assez d'obstacles dans mon existence pour trouver un sens à de misérables balles en plus dans cette arme. Que voulez-vous, je n'ai vécu qu'à partir de risques énormes que m'offre ce monde et j'adore ça. Je ne suis que le reflet de notre société où tout est rempli de complications et de dangers. C'est à cause de ce que je suis que je me retrouve avec un flingue à la main après avoir assassiné ma famille. Mais je ne peux qu'accuser le destin de m'avoir fait ainsi. Lâche ? Moi ? Peut être mais personnellement, je m'en fous.

J'approchai ma main du barillet et le fit tourner rapidement d'un coup de poignet. Le jeu est à présent lancé pour une deuxième manche. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, je plaçai le revolver froid sur ma tempe. Désormais, seule la chance ne peut que me faire gagner. Une chance sur sept d'échouer.

La sensation d'avoir sa vie en jeu est inimaginable. La conscience qu'on a une chance de la perdre, est tellement plus excitante que d'avoir tué toute sa famille. L'Homme est en quête interminable de ce genre de sentiment, toujours à vouloir surpasser ses limites dans tous les domaines. Et c'est ce qui cause sa perte en fin de compte. Je pense avoir surpassé les miennes en menaçant mon crâne de se faire trouer.

Mon index posé sur la détente ne demande qu'à la presser. Vais-je tomber sur la chambre contenant la fameuse cartouche ? C'est tout l'intérêt du jeu : n'être jamais sûr sur quoi on va tomber. Cela confirme que la vie est bien un énorme jeu de hasard impitoyable.

Un rire rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres. Le bras toujours levé., ma main s'empara un peu plus de l'arme de crainte de la lâcher. Mon cœur s'accéléra malgré moi, preuve d'une dose soudaine d'adrénaline injectée dans mes veines brûlantes. Rien n'est plus jouissif que de ressentir tout ce bordel à l'intérieur de moi.

D'un geste assuré malgré les tremblements qui me prenaient soudainement, mon index pressa un peu plus sur la détente. Plus qu'un millimètre et j'y suis : vers l'issue de ce jeu qui m'est chère. Alors ne tenant plus, mon doigt resserra son emprise sur la gâchette. Les jeux sont faits. Plus rien ne peut me faire revenir en arrière désormais.

Après tout, la vie n'est qu'une impitoyable roulette russe.


End file.
